New Adventures
by gleefreak102
Summary: Blaine couldn't deal with a long distance relationship. So, he broke up with Kurt. What if they meet again in NY a year later? Better than the summary! *Currently On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, we have an appointment for today at noon. Cara Marie Smith needs a singer at her wedding an it looks like this is the perfect opportunity. Her cousin, Steven, works with the Broadway production of Little Blue Eyes, and he needs a guy for the leading role. This is the perfect idea!" Mercedes exclaims.

"It is a good chance to get a Broadway place. Then maybe get more opportunities." Kurt laughs at Mercedes attitude.

"Yes." Mercedes agrees.

"Ok, Well I'm going to have a coffee in a few and will be back to the apartment at ten to get ready." Kurt says getting out of the car at Lucy's Coffee Shop. It is his favorite and they have the greatest coffee- a grande mocha.

"Ok, see you in a bit white boy." laughs Mercedes.

Kurt gets out of the car and walks inside the shop towards the counter. They are actually not really busy at the moment.

"Hi Lucy." Kurt says to the girl at the counter. He had developed a friendship with the girl after a few weeks in New York.

"Hi, Kurt. What do you need today?" Lucy asks, always worried he will change his order one day.

"Usual. Just a grande mocha. Just throw in a small piece of your biscotti also. I'm running for an appointment at noon today." Kurt recites pulling out a five dollar bill from his wallet.

"Ok, Four thirty-two." Lucy recites handing over a wrapped piece of biscotti and calling her co-worker, Millie, to make the coffee.

"Here you go." Kurt says handing her the bill.

"Thanks. And here you go." Lucy laughs handing over the coffee and receipt.

"Have a nice day, Lucy." Kurt says.

"You also. Bye, Kurt. Oh, and good look at the appointment." Lucy yells at Kurt as he walks out the door.

Kurt pulls out his phone alerting Mercedes he is headed back at the moment and that she can start getting ready.

Five minutes later when he is almost home his phone starts to buzz

**1 New Text Message**

**From: Mercedes 'Diva' Jones**

**Hurry Up! You know it takes you a WHILE to get ready! Ha ha. Love you white boy. But seriously, hurry. lol :P**

Kurt laughs and starts a response back

**To: Mercedes Jones**

**I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm almost there.**

He clicks send but runs into something. Or a someone.

"Oh, Sorry." says a oh too familiar voice.

Kurt looks up and gasps at what he sees.

A tan olive-skinned guy. With bright white teeth. And gelled down hair. And a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.

"Blaine…"

**A/N: I know…Cliffhanger. Sorry. And yes, This is a very short chapter but I just needed something to start off with. The chapters coming up will be a lot longer!….Unless it is a filler chapter or something. **

**Enjoy and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warning for minor course you enjoy this chapter. I found the end relatively very funny to write! Includes Kurtcedes. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine…"<p>

"Kurt, wow, um, Hi?" Blaine stutters trying to find the right words to say.

"Wanna just talk?" Kurt asks.

"Sure. Where would be good for you?" Blaine asks, trying to make this the least awkward he can.

"Well, I have an appointment at noon for a singing position at a wedding but we can just sit down here on the sidewalk and talk for a few." Kurt replies.

"Sounds fine to me." Blaine says taking a seat on a busy New York street curb.

Kurt takes a seat next to him and looks down. He grabs his phone and sends a quick text to Mercedes.

**To: Mercedes Jones**

**Will be running a few minutes late. Be back by eleven instead of ten.**

_Send._

"So, how are you?" Blaine asks.

"Look, I completely understand how awkward this is. It isn't any easier for me. Let's just talk. I'm pretty good. I work as a Broadway performer and singer. What about you?" Kurt asks.

"I'm ok. I own a small company- Anderson Records. I just sing. Get gigs wherever I can. I'm here to perform for my new record in NY." Blaine explains.

"That's great, Blaine." Kurt says.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Blaine says looking over to Kurt.

"I-" is all Kurt can manage to say.

"I loved you. I just didn't try long distance and for that I'm sorry. But I wouldn't be completely surprised if you said you never wanted to be friends or try our relationship again or if you just found someone else and forgot about me." Blaine said looking down once again.

"Blaine, I would love to be friends. And no, I don't have a boyfriend. And if we become friends and get to the point of having a relationship again, I'll try. I just need time to think about us before I just jump back. But yes, we can be friends." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.

"Kurt, that's amazing. I'm actually moving up here to New York in a few months so we will probably get to see each other more." Blaine replies.

"Amazing. Do you have a phone with you?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, Here." Blaine says handing his phone over to Kurt.

Kurt starts to press a few buttons and types something in before handing the phone back to Blaine.

"My number is under Kurt. Call me sometime and we can get together. Go out to lunch or just talk to something. I'll see you later, Blaine. Oh, Can I get your number too?" Kurt asks standing back up.

"Sure. Here." Blaine says scribbling down his number on a crumpled piece of paper.

"Here. Bye, Kurt." Blaine says turning around.

"Bye Blaine. Call you later." Kurt calls.

* * *

><p>"Hello…" Kurt calls out as he opens the door to his Manhattan Apartment.<p>

"Oh, Hey. What took you so long, Kurt? I thought you were going to get coffee…not travel the world?" Mercedes laughs.

"I just ran into something, or shall I say someone." Kurt says. He secretly hopes that Mercedes will not ask but knowing her she probably will. If he says Blaine, she will probably charge out of the apartment and kill him; literally.

* * *

><p><em>BRING! BRING!<em>

_Mercedes is just finishing watching her favorite movie when the doorbell starts to ring._

_She walks over to the door and is shocked at what she sees._

_Kurt. With puffy red eyes. Hair messed up. Paled skin; even more than normal. Bags under his eyes. A t-shirt and sweatpants and tennis shoes._

_"What is the heck happened?" Mercedes nearly shouts, pulling Kurt out of the rain from off the porch._

_"Bl-Blaine b-b-broke u-up with m-m-me." Kurt sobs, resting his head on Mercedes shoulder._

_"Oh, that son of a biscuit eating-!"_

_"STOP! Mercedes, He wasn't cheating or anything. It just breaks my heart." Kurt sobs falling over onto the couch curling up into a big ball and crying into her blanket._

_"Ok, I'll be right back." Mercedes says walking into the kitchen._

_She pulls out a mug and pours some of her fresh made hot chocolate into the mug. She pulls down a bowl and fills it with some fresh vanilla ice-cream and heads back into the living room where Kurt is still laying, sobbing into the couch._

_"White Boy, Get up!" Mercedes sasses._

_She grabs the blanket off of Kurt and straightens the cushions on the couch out. She points for him to sit back down. As soon as Kurt sits, she drapes the blanket over his legs and hands him the mug and the ice cream. She turns it off of the movie she was watching and throws the remote at him._

_"Now, did you tell Burt, Carole, or Finn about this?" Mercedes asks._

_Kurt just shakes his head, indicating a no._

_"Do you have your phone?" Mercedes asks._

_"Y-Yeah." Kurt says, after finally calming down some. Still a few sobs wracking his body._

_"Hand it over." Mercedes says._

_Kurt hesitantly hands over the phone as Mercedes just grabs it from his hand._

_Mercedes looks through the phone until she reaches Finn's number and hits dial. She holds the phone to her ear until she hears Finn connect._

_"Hello-" she hears etching over the phone._

_"Hi Finn. It's Mercedes. See, Kurt is spending the night with me tonight because I needed some serious just fun. He is a great sleepover buddy. I'm coming over in a few to pick up some clothing for him tonight and maybe for tomorrow. He is preparing some of his famous-umm ziti. He found a great recipe. So, Just so nobody freaks out, he's staying here. But he knows cooking better, so I'm just going to be picking up his clothes." Mercedes says._

_"Umm, K. See ya in a few." Finn mumbles, obviously eating._

_"See ya. Bye Finn." Mercedes says hanging up the phone and tossing it back to Kurt._

_"There you go. Be back in a few." Mercedes says running out the door._

_Nearly about twenty minutes later she arrives with a bag full of Kurt's clothes, laptop, phone charger, and a bag from Lima FoodMart. Complete with more ice cream, and stuff for zit._

_"Now, we will make you feel better. After that, I will proceed to kick Blaine's ass." Mercedes laughs._

_"Now, I can make some great ziti so wait here. Dinner will be done in about an hour. " Mercedes says leaving a stunned Kurt sitting on the couch._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Who was it?" Mercedes asks.<p>

"For this one, you might want to sit down." Kurt laughs.

"No, White Boy. Tell me who it is!" Mercedes says, giving Kurt a furious glare.

"Blaine." Kurt says before quickly running off to his bedroom in the apartment.

"Mother-. KURT!" Mercedes screams.

"Hmmm." she hears through the door.

"Get your fancy fine white ass over here and let's talk about this before I personally find Blaine and kill him." Mercedes yells.

"Mercedes look, I told him I wanted to be friends. I honestly do. Look, I understand why he did it. Why he broke up with me. He told me if we ever got to be in that kind of relationship again; more than friends; he would try. Just please let me run my own life." Kurt explains.

"Fine. But if he hurts you, than that fine piece of pretty school boy will find my fist. And possibly a crowbar. Just get ready for the appointment." Mercedes laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, if you have any prompts...don't be afraid to suggest! Cause I seriously need some. Will try to also update Moments Of Klaine and Klaine One Word One Shots today!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Kurt and Mercedes pull up to the appointment building, Kurt can't help feel a little nervous. He just brushes it aside and enters the building by Mercedes side.

"Oh, Hi. You must be Kurt and Mercedes. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Cara." Cara exclaims.

"Oh, Hello." Kurt says shaking the girls hand before sitting down at a table.

"So, I need someone to sing at my wedding and I thought you were perfect. Mercedes over here said she had a person for the job and told me all about you. I guess you have your song prepared." Cara says.

"Of Course. This song is actually one of my favorites. I really love it. It's a song we sang in our glee club for Regionals my senior year."

_We could just go home right now_

_Or maybe we could stick around_

_For just one more drink_

_Oh yeah_

_Get another bottle out_

_Let's shoot the breeze, sit back down_

_For just one more drink_

_Oh yeah_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times the we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few days have gone too fast_

_So let's give 'em hell_

_Wish everybody will_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_We stuck it out this far together_

_Put our dreams through the shredder_

_Let's toast cause things_

_Got Better_

_And everything could change like that_

_And all these years go by so fast_

_But nothing lasts_

_Forever_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times the we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell 'em to forget themselves_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to all that we kissed_

_And to all that we missed_

_To the biggest mistakes_

_That we just wouldn't trade_

_Here's to us breaking up_

_Without us breaking down_

_To whatever's coming our way_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times that we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the past few days have gone too fast_

_So let's give 'em hell_

_Wish everybody will_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_All the times the we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Fill the glass_

_Cause the last few nights have gone too fast_

_If they give you hell_

_Tell 'em to forget themselves_

_Here's to us_

_(Here's to us)_

_Here's to us_

_(Here's to us)_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Here's to us_

_(Wish everybody will)_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to love_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

"Whoa. That was really good!" exclaims Cara.

"Thanks. Can I say that is a yes for the wedding singer?" Kurt laughs.

"Of course!" Cara exclaims, running to give Kurt a hug.

Kurt quickly exchanges numbers with Cara. She tells him that she will give him a call for more info on the wedding later.

"Thanks a lot, Cara. This means so much to me." Kurt says giving Cara a final hug.

"Your an amazing singer. And since my cousin works with the Broadway producers, I'll give you a special word." Cara says, giving Kurt a wink.

"Thanks, Your amazing, Cara. Well, I'll see you soon. Bye." Kurt yells leaving.

"That's amazing, Kurt." Mercedes exclaims as soon as they get outside.

"I know, thanks for the wonderful help getting this together for me Mercedes." Kurt says giving his best friend a hug.

"Welcome-"

_Bring! Bring!_

Kurt quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen.

**1 New Text Message**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Hey…wanna meet for a coffee later if your not too busy. Say in about ten minutes at Lucy's if you can?**

Kurt smiles and quickly types out a response.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

Sure…Meet you a Lucy's in 10. :)

"Ok, Well me and Blaine are going to have a coffee. I'll walk to Lucy's since it's only up the block. See ya, Mercedes." Kurt yells already walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh, Hello Kurt." Blaine says walking up to Kurt.

"Oh, Hey. Sorry it took a bit. I had just got out of my appointment with Cara. I got the job to sing at her wedding!" Kurt exclaims.

"That's amazing, Kurt. Congrats!" Blaine exclaims, giving Kurt a quick side hug before leading him to a booth.

"So, now for a proper talk. Not just on a New York curb." laughs Kurt.

"Haha, yeah. So, what's been up with you?" Blaine asks.

"Well, not much. I graduated from NYADA this past summer and have working in small productions ever since. The lady, Cara, the woman having the wedding; yeah, her cousin, Steve, is the producer of a Broadway production, Little Blue Eyes. By getting this job as a wedding singer, I could be exposed to more high producers for Broadway." Kurt says, smiling.

"That's amazing, Kurt. I'm really proud of you. I just feel so bad about not giving long distance a chance." Blaine says looking down.

"Blaine, I was upset. But look, we are going to be friends and try our relationship again. I would love nothing more. Please don't be all sad about this. Like the old quote says, " If you love something let it go. If it comes back to you, it was always yours but if it doesn't it was never yours." Kurt looks to Blaine smiling.

"I would love nothing more, Kurt." Blaine says.

"So, don't spend time beating yourself up over this. Just look towards US, in the future." Kurt says grasping Blaine's hand from across the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know. Really lovey dovey. But there shall angst in the future…maybe? **Maybe not...I just love Klaine too much!** haha Review, Prompts? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the Song: Here's To Us by The Wanted.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!

"Mhhm-" Kurt moans as he rolls over. Stupid phone waking him up at eight in the morning.

"Hello-" Kurt mumbles as he presses the phone on his ear.

"Oh, Hey. I know I woke you up but I needed to talk to you." a loud voice yells from the other side.

"Rachel, Dear Mercy. Could this not have waited for just another hour?" Kurt erupts.

"No, Not Really. Well, Maybe? I don't know. I just needed to talk to you!" Rachel bellows.

"Well, get to talking then." Kurt laughs, sitting up and running his hand through his morning hair.

"I heard you met Blaine again in New York." Rachel says. Rachel is currently in Lima taking some time off and visiting the Hummel family and her dads. Kurt couldn't come down yet because of the audition.

"Yes, Yes I did. And we are going to be friends. Maybe even more. We talked. Can I just live my life without love life opinions?" Kurt asks.

"I know, Kurt. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Rachel says, finally lowering her voice.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm just fine. Does Finn know?" Kurt asks pulling the covers off of him and walking to the other room to get a cup of coffee. He wouldn't be going back to sleep.

He grabbed the pot and rinsed it and carried it back over to the coffee maker, listening for Rachel's response.

"Umm, Yeah. He sorta told Burt also and Burt was steaming mad. May have thrown something." Rachel just mumbled.

Kurt's eyes widen up as the coffee pot slips out of his hand bursting glass shards all over the kitchen floor.

"Crap, Shi-"

"Calm down, Kurt! Sure, Burt was mad. But who wouldn't be after what he did. I understand you worked it out and I'll tell Burt that." Rachel replied.

"Ok, Thanks Rachel. I need a new freaking coffee pot, too." Kurt replies, giving a small laugh.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye Rach." Kurt says hanging up the phone.

Kurt walks towards the small closet and pulls out the broom, sweeping up the pieces of glass. At that time Mercedes decides to make her presence known by walking towards the kitchen.

"White Boy! WHAT HAPPENED?" Mercedes bellows.

"Long Story, Short- Burt knowns about Blaine. Rachel called to tell me. I was shocked-dropped the coffee pot." Kurt says sweeping up the pieces and throwing them away.

"I'll just get a new coffee pot later." Kurt announces walking back towards the bedroom.

"Well, Blaine and I are also going out to lunch since we are both not working today. We are spending the day together and I have to get ready. " Kurt yells through the house.

Mercedes hears the water in the shower turn on and retreats to her bedroom.

At about eleven o'clock the doorbell buzzes, signaling Blaine is here to pick up Kurt.

"Hey, Blaine. How are you." Kurt says opening the door and finishing buttoning his vest. Kurt is wearing a nice white shirt with a black vest and dark skinny jeans with nice oxford shoes.

"Good. You look nice, Kurt." Blaine says taking in Kurt's figure.

"Thanks. You too." Kurt says looking over to Blaine who is wearing a tight black shirt with red jeans and a black bowtie.

"Thanks. So, you ready?" Blaine asks, looking around the apartment.

"Yeah, Let's go." Kurt says.

"Mercedes, we are leaving. Be back later!" Kurt yells, pulling Blaine outside the door.

"So, where are we eating?" Kurt asks. Blaine had been planning this the whole week and didn't tell him where they were eating.

"We are eating at River Oaks. It's the nice place near the end of the street by the Carson Theater." Blaine replies.

"Oh, Sounds good." Kurt says, not even knowing of the restraint.

"Yeah. It's just a nice gourmet cafe. But it does have so very nice food." Blaine replies opening the door for Kurt before walking over to his side.

As Blaine starts the car, he turns up the radio.

"Pick whatever you like. I don't know what's on the stations right now." Blaine says pulling away from the curb.

"Umm, Ok." Kurt replies starting to press buttons on the small radio player.

They both finally settle on a pop station. They both know nearly all the songs and hum along to Lady Gaga before a familiar song flips on.

"Wonderful song by Lady Gaga. Next up is the familiar Katy Perry tune, Teenage Dream." the small speakers emit from the pop station.

Both boys give small laughs and start to hum along until they arrive at the restraint.

"Hello,Welcome to River Oaks." announces the lady at the front desk. She is dressed nicely with blond hair and green eyes.

"Hi. Reservation- Anderson for two." Blaine replies.

"Ok, Right this way." the waitress, name tag deeming her Lisa, says while grabbing two menus from the wall stand.

Both boys are seating and began looking through the menu.

"Any suggestions?" Kurt asks, not sure of what to get.

"Well, most of their seafood is really good from what I've gathered. I also know their grilled chicken and sides platter is very good. They have a seafood alfredo which is what I recommend." Blaine replies.

"What can I get for you two?" Lisa asks walking up to the guys.

"Umm, I want a order of chicken and a side salad with a water." Kurt replies to the waitress as she smiles and writes down his order.

"Sure, and what for you?" She turns to Blaine.

"Umm, just give me a order of the seafood alfredo with a water also." Blaine replies.

"Sure, I'll be back with your orders in a bit." the waitress says, taking both of their menus.

The waitress soon returns with the plates and the boys start to eat and talk.

"So, how was your day?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"Well, I broke the coffee pot by dropping it." Kurt replies. He didn't want to give him the whole story.

"Look, I know this may be soon but I really love you Kurt. Do you want to date again? I would sure love to." Blaine replies, hoping for the best.

"Blaine, I still love you. So yes, I'll be your boyfriend again." Kurt smiles grabbing Blaine's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

The waitress walks up and hands the boys their plates with a smile and retreats to other customers.

Kurt and Blaine ate their meals and talking about life and their relationship. When they finished their meals, they decided to go back to their apartment and just relax and watch a movie.

Once they arrived back at the apartment they sat and decided on a comedy movie and just cuddled together and watched.

Once the movie ended, the boys decided since they were going out it would be ok for them to sleep in the same bed so they both ventured on the Kurt's bedroom.

Kurt let Blaine borrow some boxer shorts and a t-shirt and got into the bed and both the boys cuddled together and fell asleep.

A/N: Ok, So your probably saying how that was just a fluff filled chapter and it's all fluff. I promise there will be angst in the future. I have a big chapter planned out for the next chapter and there will be angst. A big shout out next chapter to whoever can guess what the angst is and what happens? :)

Oh, and the first five reviewers for this chapter gets a shout out! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Shout out to JillyBean1314 who guessed half of what happened for this chapter! Thanks for your review! And Remember, first 5 reviewers get a shout out! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt suddenly awoke from the sun shining brightly thorough the curtains of his New York apartment.<p>

"Mm." Blaine mumbles as he rolls over in the bed, snuggling into Kurt's side.

"Morning Baby." Kurt says wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine snuggles in closer.

"Morning." Blaine mumbles cracking open an eye in time to smile at Kurt and sit up and give him a snuggle.

Kurt leans over to give him a kiss and then pulls away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, obviously worried.

"I forgot I had something great to tell you. Since I got the wedding singer job, I have a little time off and I know you do too so I booked us flight tickets to Lima to visit everyone. You can catch up and we can just hang out with family and friends." Kurt says, giving Blaine a huge smile.

"That's great. But does Burt seriously have a shotgun?" Blaine asks worriedly.

"Oh, Blaine don't worry. He's not really going to kill you." Kurt replies, laughing at Blaine's scared face.

"Of course he will." Blaine mumbled.

"You'll be fine. I'll explain." Kurt replies.

"K." Blaine replied.

Blaine starts to slide on his clothes from the previous day.

"When do we leave?" Blaine asks tying up his shoes.

"Tonight. I packed yesterday and we can go to your apartment and pack your stuff today." Kurt replies slipping on a nice t-shirt and jeans with boots.

"Ok. My apartment is a bit messy though, I shall warn you." Blaine laughs.

"Eh. It's ok. We'll be fine for today." Kurt laughs.

Both boys finish getting ready and head over to Blaine's apartment. When they arrive Kurt walks to Blaine's bedroom with instruction and begins to pick outfits out of Blaine's closet. Both boys work to get all Blaine's things together for the weekend in Lima and when they finish up they pack everything in Kurt's car and start to drive to the airport.

Blaine turns up the radio and starts to hum along to the lyrics of the song.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_

_And on my 18th Birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

Kurt starts to laugh and sing along.

_Used to steal your parents liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_like we had a clue_

_Never plan that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

Blaine and Kurt both start to sing as they pass signs directing them to the New York National Airport.

_in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world._

_in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away._

_I was June and you where _

_like Johnny cash _

_number one we got the other_

_ We made a pact_

_Sometimes when I miss you_

_I put those records on_

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the blues_

_Its time to face the music_

_I'm no longer your muse_

_in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_the one that got away_

_The one o o o o  
><em>

_The one that got away_

_All these money can't buy me a time machine (No o o o)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (No o o o)_

_Should'a told you what you meant to me (WO o o o)_

_Cause now I pay the price_

_And in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We keep all our promises_

_The us against the world_

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one o o o o  
><em>

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

"Guess Katy Perry never wore off, huh?" Kurt asks laughing.

"Hey, Blame the radio." Blaine says, starting to laugh too.

"Turn right!" Kurt shouts as Blaine turns into the parking lot, pays the guy, and parks. Both then boys get all the luggage out.

As they finish going through the security it is time to board. Both the boys get onto the plane and fly to Lima. When they get off the plane they have Finn and Rachel pick them up. They both want to surprise everyone else.

As they all arrive at the house they go over their plan once again:

"Ok, So you and Rachel will go inside and then if Burt and Carole or anyone asks you where you've been you say you've been to the store and pull out the bag." Kurt says handing them a grocery bag with a box of popcorn and a two liter soda inside.

"Then you will wait a few minutes and we will surprisingly arrive." Kurt finishes.

"And if you two make any suspicions they anyone is here or anything…" Blaine adds, but cannot finish.

"You will murder us with redlines and Katy Perry CD's. Gotcha Dude. Ok, Ok, Let's start the plan." Finn finishes scared he's said enough already.

Rachel and Finn walk into the house and text them saying everything is ok.

Kurt and Blaine both wait about five minutes before exiting the car and walking up to the door.

Kurt leans forward and rings the doorbell.

Burt opens the door and looks out and is shocked so he says the first thing that pops into his mind:

"What the hell is that kid doing here?" Burt growls pointing his finger at Blaine.

"And here comes that explaining…" Kurt mumbles leading Burt and Blaine inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating any other stories for a while but I need Klaine prompts. If you have any prompts or suggestions for stories Please leave them in a review or PM me! Or just PM me to talk…I respond and love to talk to people! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Katy Perry's song The One That Got Away….Even though I love it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, calm down!" Kurt exclaims. Kurt had asked Blaine to walk up to his old room and sit for a little bit and he could listen to music or do whatever since Blaine had brought his computer. He had then pulled Burt into the kitchen to talk.

"That boy broke your heart and your willing to just let him back in like nothing happened!" Burt exclaims. "Are you really just gonna play dumb like that, Kurt?"

"Thanks dad, so much for open minded and positive attitude." Kurt snips, very sarcastically, back at his father.

"Look Kurt, I just don't want you to get hurt again. I really care about you and love you and it breaks my heart to see you go through pain. I will allow Blaine to stay here. But I hope he won't run off again." Burt finishes, walking back into the living room with Finn, watching the football game.

Kurt walks back upstairs and walks into Blaine sitting on the bed, tears running down his face.

" Oh, Baby. What's wrong?" Kurt asks, running towards Blaine taking him into his arms.

"Your- dad-hates-me." Blaine sobs, collapsing into Kurt's arms.

"He doesn't hate you Blaine. I'm serious. He'll accept you right back into the family." Kurt explains rubbing Blaine's back.

"…" Blaine just continues to cry, calming down, and hugging Kurt.

"DINNERS READY BOYS!" bellows Burt.

"Let's just go eat dinner and you'll see. It might be awkward, but he'll warmup up to you. Everyone will." Kurt says latching his hand into Blaine's and walking with him down into the kitchen.

Blaine dries his eyes and walks slowly, hand in hand with Kurt, to the kitchen where he finds everyone piling food onto their plates.

"Mmm. Smells great, Carole!" exclaims Kurt, grabbing two plates for him and Blaine and handing one back to Blaine.

"You'll be fine. Just relax." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear.

Both of the boys fix their plates and relax as they talk through dinner. They eat a delicious dinner and catch up with all the drama of Lima, Ohio.

After dinner Burt makes an announcement. "Blaine, Can I see you in the other room for a just a few minutes?"

"S-S-S-Sure." Blaine stutters whimpering into Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine slowly approaches Burt and follows him into the living room where Burt sits Blaine down.

"Do you really have a shotgun?" Blaine says, instantly regretting it, clamping his hand over his mouth and looking down towards his lap.

"Blaine, you really need to calm down. I'm not going to kill you." Burt laughs.

"So only maim or seriously injure?" Blaine says but stops. "No, Sorry. You talk. I'll shut up."

"Blaine, I want to know your intentions with Kurt. You broke his heart and I really want to know if you love him enough to not just run away again." Burt says.

"Burt, I love your son. More than anything. The reason I broke up with him is because I was scared. I didn't want to weigh him down when he went to New York. New York has a huge gay population. I just-I don't know. I didn't want to weigh down his options." Blaine explained.

"I understand Blaine. I just want to know you won't hurt him." Burt replied.

"I know you can't trust me now, probably, but I don't want to hurt him. I love him and want to be with him forever. The year I was away from him was the worst year of my life. It just- sucked." Blaine laughed.

"Ok, Blaine. That's it. For now. Just enjoy yourself here." Burt announces giving Blaine a small hug before disappearing into the next room.

"See nothing to worry about. I love you, also, kind sir." Kurt laughs, entering from the staircase.

"I love you too." Blaine laughs guiding Kurt up the stairs for the night."

**A/N: Ok, I got a very helpful review last chapter who told me I put the couple together too quickly, mostly like a fairytale ending sort of type thing. I did take that seriously as advice so I have some angst planned for next chapter! :) Please review and I shall update sooner! Oh and Shoutout to anyone who can spot the HP reference. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any songs or quotes from other TV shows or movies included in this story!  
><strong>


	7. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT! Read Below!

So Sorry for not updating in ages! Just realized how long it had been and wanted to write a quick authors note talking about it very briefly. Been super busy with school stuff. I'm sure most authors like me out there understand. Number two, if I've had time to update I haven't been inspired. I need reviews, prompts, anything helpful to inspire me to write. Now that Glee will start coming on more regularly I might have a little more inspiration and I plan to start a new story soon. I'm also going to create a writing schedule that will help me plan my writing days to update a few stories per week! Which means more frequent updates for you guys. I cannot apologize enough and If your still reading my stories out there, I ask for prompts, PM's, reviews, anything helpful with prompts to give me. I have a whole non-busy free week next week which means many updates for you guys! I'm once again terribly sorry and will be updating more in the near future! Thanks you guys,

GleeFreak102 :)


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was going to surprise Kurt because they had just arrived home in their New York apartment. He was going to plan the perfect date to surprise him and decided to go get him some roses and plan a great night.

"Hello, Welcome to Patty's Rose Place. How may I help you?" a lady asks Blaine as he approaches the counter.

"Yes, I'm looking to get a dozen red roses, please. Can I get that wrapped in a light blue, glasz color like ribbon, also?" Blaine asks, pointing to a small display of red roses sitting on a shelf.

"Of course. For anyone special?" the lady, Kaci, as he name tag read, said.

"Oh yes, my boyfriend. I'm surprising him tonight with some roses and a wonderful dinner." Blaine replies with a smile.

"I'll bet he is someone very special." Kaci replied.

"He sure is." Blaine replies.

"Ok, your total will be 55.10." Kaci says.

"Ok," Blaine says, handing over sixty dollars. "Keep the change." Blaine says, grabbing the roses and leaving the store.

"Well, Hello, Hello." a voice from behind Blaine booms.

"Well Shit." is all Blaine thinks before turning face to face with one of his nightmares.

"Well, looky looky here at Blainey. Who the flowers for?" a guy, about five foot eleven, with brown hair and green eyes says.

"My _boyfriend_. So, I would appreciate if you would leave me alone, Parker." Blaine spats.

"Oh, acting a bit feisty now aren't we?" Parker laughs, edging closer to Blaine.

"No, we're just not meaning anything, so if you excuse me, I'm going home to surprise my boyfriend with a gift and dinner." Blaine says.

"Oh, not so fast Blainey." Parker says, spinning Blaine around and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Finn." Kurt says over the phone.

"Hey, Hows it up there?" Finn asks.

"Going pretty well. Blaine is taking me out to dinner tonight." Kurt smiles.

" Sounds fun. Well there is Barbra so I sorta gotta go. See ya, dude. Love ya. Bye." Finn says hanging up the phone.

"I should totally go get Blaine some flowers or something. It's the least I could do." mumbles Kurt to himself.

Kurt jumps up, throws his jacket on, and grabs his wallet and keys, heading to the flower shop down the street.

As Kurt walks down the street, he looks over to one side.

Oh Dear Mercy.

Kurt shouldn't have looked that way because out in front of him what he says, stops him in his tracks.

Blaine. Another guy. Kissing.

"Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt screams.

"Oh, so this is the boyfriend you were so excited to get home and see. Well, bye Blainey. Hope to see you soon." Parker says, giving Blaine a small wink and turning around to leave.

"Kurt, I can explain." Blaine says, begging looks in his eyes.

"Oh, Really because I think I can to. Don't even try Blaine." Kurt sobs, before turning and running away.

**A/N: Oh, No. Angst. Whatcha think of Parker? Although, I enjoy writing fluff there needed to be angst. At least something. So there you go. Hope you enjoyed and I will be updating soon! :)**

**Please Review because I need prompts, story-lines, anything. **


	9. Chapter 9

**TRIGGER WARNING! Yes, it's in capitals for a reason. Now, the secret is revealed at the end of the chapter about who Parker actually is. So, Enjoy! :) **

**P.S. If you get triggered, don't come crying to me. Read above. But if you don't get triggered, please READ! That is all. This chapter contains very very big info about the story and some backstory so seriously. You need to read it to get the story and the background on Parker. **

Kurt ran all the way home, up to the apartment, and locked the door. He collapsed onto the couch crying and not even a minute later there was a big knock on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" Kurt yells through the door.

"Please Kurt, open the door." Blaine replies through the other side.

"NO! How could you do that you stupid cheater! I trusted you." Kurt says, bursting into a new round of tears.

"Kurt, just let me have ten minutes to explain. You owe me at least that." Blaine says.

"Fine. You have ten minutes. But if I'm not thoroughly convinced, your leaving and we're over." Kurt says, opening the door.

"Thanks, Kurt. Let's just sit on the couch and I'll start from the beginning." Blaine says, walking over to the couch and sitting beside Kurt.

It broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt like that, but he had to tell him the story.

"Well, it all started after we broke up in Lima..." Blaine started.

"I had decided to go to Scandals, because I was feeling depressed and I realized I was one of the stupidest people in the world for doing that. I knew I had lost the best thing that ever happened." Blaine says.

"I got there to Scandals and had a few drinks. I met a guy there, Parker. That's who you saw today. Anyway, I met the guy. He payed for two of my drinks and we talked. I told him about how upset I was, I guess you can say 'drunk venting.'"

"Anyways, he said that it was ok and we could hang out. I felt better, but was still missing you. Next thing I knew, I had woken up in this dude's living room on the couch with an extremely bad hangover. He was sitting there watching T.V. As soon as I woke up, he expressed how much 'fun' he had had, and that he would love to do it again."

"So, We exchanged numbers. Met up for coffee the last week. He told me he was going to New York and I should come with him. I said, ok, but then decided against it. I wasn't so oblivious to his huge crush on me. One day he asked me out and I said no. I don't think, now looking back, that he was extremely satisfied with my answer. He told me that it was fine, and he thought he as coming on too strong. He agreed to be 'just friends' and we planned another Scandals outing. I guess just having someone to relate to, was incredibly nice. It took my mind off the mistake I had made, but whenever I was alone, all I would do was sit on my bed and just cry. Cry for you, cry for me being so stupid. Crying because I was lonely."

"I guess his crush was a bit more than expected or planned. He got drunk and I was too. A few drinks, some dancing at Scandals one night, and the next thing I new we were in his bed and he was trying to take my clothes off. I came to my senses fast enough to tell him not to do anything stupid, but he didn't listen. He kept pushing on."

At this point, Blaine as trying to do anything not to bust into tears, and Kurt looked more worried and more worried as Blaine progressed with his story.

"Kurt-He...H-He r-r-aped me."

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I'm sorry you guys, I just thought it needed to end right there...until the next chapter! I don't really know what possessed me to write it, I just sort of thought of it while the story was progressing, so there you go! Please Review and tell me what you think. If your a writer here on fanfiction, you know how it feels to get reviews everyday, so make another author very very happy? :) I'm sorry. Haha. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

"W-w-what?" Kurt stutters, shocked at what he has just heard.

Blaine just drops his head into Kurt's lap and begins to sob. "He raped me Kurt. He raped me, and left me in an alley. S-Somebody found me the next day, used my phone, and called my mom. She took me to get tested and get help. I was clean, luckily, but I was never the same again. K-Kurt, that was Parker. The one who raped me."

"Oh, I'm so so sorry. I promise to never jump to conclusions again." Kurt says, a few tears rolling down his porcelain skinned cheek.

"No, Kurt. It's just human to jump to conclusions. I understand, and I would have done the same thing. But, just know I will never cheat or even attempt to cheat on you. If I did, I would loose the best thing that ever happened to me." Blaine says, giving a watery smile.

"I love you so much. But, what about Parker?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not sure. Considering he knows we're in New York. I just don't know what to do." Blaine sighs, snuggling into Kurt and giving him a small kiss.

"Blaine, have you ever thought about moving back to Lima?" Kurt asks.

"WHAT? No! Kurt, it's your dream to be here. You said it yourself! Lima is a hell-hole and I couldn't IMAGINE moving back there. If it's something you _want_ to do, then ok. I won't ever hold you back. But, you can't _just_ do this for me." Blaine explains.

"But what if I want to do it for you. I mean look, if Parker know we're in New York, I doubt he won't attempt anything. It's safer if we move back to Lima." Kurt explains.

"Yeah, But what about the broadway role. You're performing at that girl's wedding and her cousin is starting a broadway production. You can't go now. It's your dream, and if you decided this for me, I'd be holding you back." Blaine says.

"But Blaine, we both know you're not safe. And you know, I can get another job. Start a musical in Lima, you never know what could happen. New York isn't everything to me, you are. And if you got hurt by Parker, I couldn't stand the fact that I could have prevented that. I would never forgive myself." Kurt says, wrapping his arms around Blaine."I'll call dad and ask, then we can start searching for homes in Lima. I can get a job helping Mr. Shue as McKinley for a little while to get some money. We'll be fine."

"Alright, I just hate that I feel like I'm holding you back. It bothers me so much." Blaine mumbles.

"I know, but your not. I love you and will do anything to keep you safe." Kurt says.

Both boys hug and become happier and more peaceful just being in each others arms.

"Ok, I'll go call my dad. We can stay in my old room until we find a house to live in." Kurt says.

"I love you." Blaine smiles.

"I love you too."

Kurt retreats to Blaine and his bedroom, picks up his cellphone, and starts to scroll through his contacts.

He finally reaches the contact labeled, 'Dad.'

He clicks the send button and the phone starts to ring as he places it to his ear.

"Hello." answers the gruff voice of Burt Hummel.

"Hey Dad." Kurt replies.

"Hello Kurt. What do you need buddy?" Burt's voice softens up, hearing his son.

"I need to ask a large favor..." Kurt rambles.

"What is it son?" Burt asks.

"Would you mind me and Blaine moving back to Lima and staying at the house with you and Carole until we find a place to live?" Kurt quickly says.

"Sure, but why?" Burt asks.

"Just for reasons. Me and Blaine will explain when we get home. But thanks, Dad." Kurt smiles.

"Welcome son. Just promise me you two are safe." Burt says.

"I am. Blaine-maybe not. I told you I'll tell you when we get there." Kurt stresses.

"Ok Son, I'll be preparing the to you later. Bye son." Burt says hanging up the phone.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouts, hearing Blaine's footsteps rumble through the house.

"Dad said it was ok to move back into the house until we find our own." Kurt says, with a big smile.

Blaine starts to suddenly cry and Kurt takes him into his arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asks.

"I love you so much and what you do for me is amazing. I'm so lucky to be with you." Blaine says. hugging Kurt the most he has in a while.

**A/N: Thought that was a nice place to end this chapter. I'm so thankful for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm trying update more often! :) **

**-GleeFreak102**

**DISCLAIMER: (I know I forget these a lot but yeah...) I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXPRESSED IN THE SHOW OF GLEE! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, We're here." Kurt says, trying to awaken Blaine. The boys have just arrived at the Hummel-Hudson household to move in. They have been looking and so far have only found one house close by.

"Mmph." Blaine mumbles, half asleep.

"Hey, It's ok. We're here." Kurt repeats, easing Blaine into consciousness.

"Oh, Hey Kurt." Blaine says, giving a small smile as he sits up in the seat and unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Ok, I'll go tell Dad we're here. Just start unloading some of the suitcases. I told Rachel to keep a storage place, and we would try to get it later. Since we don't need furniture right now." Kurt says.

"Yeah, Ok." Blaine says, exiting the car.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Burt hears a loud banging on the door and knows his son and Blaine have arrived. He rushes over to the door and is greeted by his son.

"Hey Kurt! It's so good to see you!" Burt exclaims, pulling his son into a large bear hug.

"Hey Dad. Like I said, I promise we'll explain later. We just need to unpack." Kurt says.

"Ok. I'll help." Burt says, walking past Kurt, to the car.

Minutes later, the boys are unpacked and sitting in the living room, sipping on their coffee on the couch facing Burt.

"Ok Boys, I want an explanation, now." Burt says, starting off what will be a long and winding road of conversations and help.

"See, Sir. It all started when I broke up with Kurt. I had gone to a bar, had a few drinks, met this guy. Well, long story short, he started to develop feelings, that were, well, not mutual. When I turned him down, he wasn't very happy. He got me drunk again, and umm, rapedme." Blaine says in a rush.

"HE WHAT?" Burt erupts, getting redder and madder, second by second.

"Sir, He found me in New York a few days ago, and kissed me. Kurt saw it and ran away, but I had to explain what had happened. He knew where I was, so Kurt demanded we move here to be safer." Blaine explains.

"Well, Blaine, I'm sorry to hear that. We'll all be here for you if you need it. Just make yourself comfortable." Burt says, giving Blaine a hug.

"Oh, and By the way. Here." Blaine says, handing Burt some papers.

"They prove I am STD free. So, if you had any concerns, that should clear it up." Blaine said.

"Thank you, son. I know you really care for Kurt, especially by doing this. Well, Carole is at work, so we'll explain when she gets back." says Burt, exiting the room.

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine says, tearfully.

"I love you." Kurt replies, with placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

**A/N: I know, I know. SUPER Short! I had little inspiration for this chapter though, so I had to write a little-filler-thing. R&R!**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peak:**

**Kurt looks to Mr. Shue for a job, and the New Directions find out about Blaine's situation.**

**Interesting! Stay Tuned! PLEASE Review! I need ideas! :)**


	12. Chapter 13

**Sorry about not writing lately you guys, I've been SUPER busy! I'm also having to give my computer for repairs until at least the 20th of August :( Which means no updates until then, I'm sorry about this but I'm going to update a bit tonight, which will probably the last updates until at least August 20th, unless I update some tomorrow! Well, enjoy and review! :D **

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mr. Shue looks up through the door from where he was writing down the setlist for the new glee club's sectional competition, and there stands his few years previous student, Kurt Hummel.

Mr. Shue quickly gets up to open the door and pulls Kurt into a hug.

"Kurt, how are you doing?" Mr. Shue asks, pointing towards a seat beside the desk for Kurt to sit.

"Pretty good, I'm living here now, so I was wondering if I could perhaps, well, get a job here, helping New Directions. It's not much, and I know you don't get paid a ton, but I need something to start life here with." Kurt explains.

"Of course, Kurt. I'd be happy to help out. But, why did you move back here? I thought you lived in New York." Mr. Shue questions Kurt.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story." Kurt sighs.

"I have time." Mr. Shue replies, staring into his graduated students' eyes.

"Alright then. I guess it all started when Blaine and I broke up." Kurt says, thinking back to the day.

"_Blaine, Can I talk to you?" Kurt asks, as the boys are sitting down, watching a re-run of the movie, The Little Mermaid. _

"_Sure baby, what about?" Blaine asks, placing another piece of popcorn into his mouth. _

"_I lied." Kurt says, emotionless. _

"_What?" Blaine asks. _

"_I lied. I'm moving to New York. I hate it, but I have to leave. And long distance relationships are hard, Blaine. I don't think 'us' is going to work out." _

_At this point, Blaine was speechless. He didn't expect that at all. _

"_Baby, Kurt, I can't loose you. You are everything to me. Don't do this! We can try a relationship." Blaine cries, tears starting to roll down his cheeks._

"_Blaine, it's just, not right. I'm sorry." Kurt says, walking out of Blaine's room, leaving a sobbing boy behind._

"You and Blaine were just perfect together, though." Mr. Shue says, in shock.

"Well, we're back together now, which is sort of the reason I'm here." Kurt says.

"Oh, why?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Blaine got raped by a guy from here. He was getting over our breakup and decided to drink and a gay guy got a bit too attached to him. He didn't return the feelings, and the other guy wasn't very happy. So he raped him. I found Blaine, we started talking again, and dating. I didn't know about this until the dude found us in New York and kissed him. We needed safety, so we moved back here." Kurt explains, looking up into the teary eyes of his former teacher.

"Oh, Kurt. That's awful. To answer your question, though, yes you can help out the New Directions. It would be super amazing to have a reunion though. You can help me plan." Mr. Shue smiles.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kurt smiles.

**2 Months Later...(I know I skipped ahead a lot, but just go with it.(: hehe!) **

"So is everyone here?" Kurt asks, walking into the restaurant hand in hand with Blaine.

"Yup. Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Mike, Santana, Brittany, and you and me." Blaine smiles, checking off the list in his mind.

"Awesome." Kurt smiles, walking into the room containing all the old New Directions members.

"Yay, our Klaine are here." Brittany smiles, running to give the boys big hugs.

"You guys got back together?" Rachel asks.

"You guys BROKE-UP?" Puck asks, in shock.

"Yes, yes, and yes. And we live here now." Kurt smiles.

"Dudes, why? What happened?" Puck asks.

"Well, long story short, we broke up, I got raped by a guy from a bar, we got back together, the dude who raped me found me, and we moved here for our safety." Blaine says.

"Ok, Who Can I Cut?" Mercedes asks.

"Aww, poor dolphin." Brittany says.

"Dude, you never told me." Finn adds.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Puck says.

Everyone suddenly looked to Puck, shocked at the sudden apology.

"What, I've got a soft side. I can apologize too." Puck laughs, watching the faces around him begin laughing as well.

"Let's Party!" Puck shouts.

**A/N: I know it's not amazing, but yeah.I wanted to update for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I was careful to make sure not to leave a cliffhanger for you guys until my next update ;)**

**Thanks!**

**-GleeFreak102 (:**


	13. Klaine RantPlease Read

Hi Guys! I hate the fact this isn't an update, but as you all know and can tell, I am a HUGE Klaine shipper. And this shall be my little rant!

****DISCLAIMER: There will be Klaine/Finchel(mostly Klaine) Season 4 Spoilers ahead, so if you don't want to know what happens, please click off this right now! If you already know what is going to happen, or you want to know, please read on!****

Yesterday night, my little Klaine heart broke into a million pieces when we finally confirmed the break-up rumors. For all those who don't know, let me explain how this is going to go down.

Pretty much, many fans witnessed the filming of Chris, Darren, Lea, and Cory in NYC. While fans were watching the filming, they were tweeted letting us know what the scenes were and what was going on. Of course, fans started to tweet that there was the background music playing for the scene. It was 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt. Of course, while Ryan confirmed there were going to be some bumps in the road for Klaine we assumed it was a break-up because of the song being a break-up song. All of us Klainer's started listening to the song and studying the lyrics. We all, of course, has a bad feeling about Klaine. Later to find out both couples will be breaking up during this scene.

We were, of course, panicking over this! Many people started to tweet about how candles was a break-up song, and thats when Klaine got together. We weren't calm, not after fans posted about during the filming how 'Kurt' would walk off from Blaine crying, while Blaine was left there crying! We, of course, knew this was a break-up, only to be later confirmed by a crew member.

The crew member told the fans that Klaine had already broken up before this happens in the season, that Blaine goes to NYC to get Kurt back, and apparently things don't go well.

MY LITTLE KLAINE! CRAP YOU GLEE WRITERS! Of course, we don't mind a little drama, but a 'nasty' (from what I've heard) break-up, this is not good! This is not right, and certainly NOT OKAY! The fandom was literally in a Klaine/Finchel shippers riot, and for once in time, the two ships were actually agreeing and crying together! This is not okay, and it hurts! Now, I can't look at a picture of Klaine or a fan video without almost crying! All I can say, is they better have a reunion about how much they can't live without each other, and a hot make-out get back together scene! This will cause our Klaine hearts so much sadness, and we haven't even seen the scene or dialogue yet!

Thanks for listening to my little rant! If you want to have a deeper discussion about this, PM me or follow me on twitter and we shall talk there. My twitter is at ceb052198 so please follow me! Thanks guys!

P.S.- The next chapter of a few of my stories will be up soon, and I'll be starting a new story with a prompt I got from a reviewer! Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! I just wanted to make a quick little update for you guys! This might be sad for some of you, considering I don't really know if people even read these stories anymore but, New Glee Club and New Adventures are officially on hiatus.

New Glee Club: I've read back over these and just raised an eyebrow. Most of the chapters seem like crap and aren't well written with many mistakes. I've discovered how much better right now I can write and how many good ideas I've come up with than before, so I've decided to start over my fanfiction! I'll be leaving all my stories up, maybe with the exception of one or two I might delete. For New Glee Club, I might, in the future, try to start a new story like this and re-write it! Honestly, I don't have much inspiration or need for this one anymore! I hope none of you are upset about this, but I promise, I'm going to start writing new and better stories! I hope you guys are okay with this!

New Adventures: I just, honestly, completely forgot about this one! I loved it and the story-line for it, but it just fell flat. The same for New Glee Club, I hope to, in the future, restart and re-write this story, but for now, it won't be updated. I'm keeping the story up for anyone who would like to read what is up, but I hope you guys aren't sad and are okay with these changes!

By the way, I will be updating My Awkward Moments today for anyone who likes to read those Drabble One-Shots, and hopefully will be starting a brand new story today! Thanks Guys!

-GleeFreak101

P.S.-if anyone would like to give me a new story prompt for Klaine, please do! (:


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So, I've decided to go on a fanfiction cleaning spree! I'll be deleted several stories on my profile, and wanted to give the heads up!

**The stories I will be deleting: (I may possible be re-writing a few of these in the future, so no worries!)**

**Making Dad Proud (It wasn't that well written)**

**New Adventures (I feel like I put Klaine together too quickly, and it didn't feel realistic)**

**Summer Vacation**

I'll probably be combining Awkward Moments and Moments of Klaine-I'll put Awkward Moments in moments of Klaine to make it a big one-shot drabble story!

Yeah, so heads up! :)


End file.
